STG Investigative Report : Preston Kyle
by LogicalPremise
Summary: An STG report about Major Preston Kyle, Lion of Mindoir. Set before the start of OSABC. Covers history, tactics, and abilities. Part of my Mass Effect AU. Kyle is canon but my interpretation of him is not. Nothing particularly bad, no language or anything.


**A/N:** _Timeframe on this is about six months before the start of **"Of Sheep and Battle Chicken**. **"**_

* * *

 **– STG – STG – STG –**

 _STG Report on Preston Kyle_

Senior Agent Urans to the STG Master.

As requested, I've put together an initial briefing document covering everything we currently know regarding Major Kyle, the most famous of the Alliance's military heroes. The recent AIS interest in Kyle seems out of place, given that he is literally the poster boy for SA propaganda.

Kyle was always the most dangerous of the Legacy Team in its heyday, and remained almost unstoppable until Torfan. His listless demeanor since that date may be due to the deaths of his sons, but there must be a reason the AIS is interested in him now.

As with all reports, by necessity, this document is not all-inclusive with details, but instead provides high-order information that can be queried in-depth at a later time.

This file is classified Sieltar-Seven.

* * *

 **Caution: Read FIRST:**

As usual, most if not all information on is based on four sources: existing historical accounts records, eyewitness accounts, extranet information, and accumulated scans and examinations. Under no circumstances can this file be assumed complete, and as always, assume that this file is a _baseline_ of his abilities, not a comprehensive coverage.

Kyle is, or was, the most dangerous human combatant known to the STG. Even powerful figures like Tyriun no Kage, Kai Leng, Rasa, and Commissar Jack Iriodian all have expressed wariness of Kyle, and the bombastic Ahern (who once publicly claimed he was deadlier than a gamma-ray burst) has said multiple times he could not defeat Kyle.

Combine this with Kyle's incredible intellect, educational drive, and fearlessness and you have a very dangerous opponent. While recent events have diminished this somewhat, that is akin to saying a nova is less deadly than a supernova.

Neither one is survivable.

* * *

 **– STG – STG – STG –**

 **SIR PRESTON RICHARD KYLE, COUNT OF MINDOIR III, KOUE, DMKoA, PhD.**

 **Overview:**

 _Formal Titles_ : Major-Captain, Executive Officer, _FSTMNDCMD_ ; Commanding Officer, First N Combat Brigade [Former]; Commanding Officer, Fist of Kyle Regimental Combat Unit [honorary], Knight Militant of the United Knights of Earth, Knight Ultimate of the Distinguished Merit Knighthood of the Systems Alliance, Knight Cavalier of the Knights of Grace. Hawking Chair of Astrophysics at the University of Mindoir. Vice chairman of the board of directors, Kyle Agriproducts and Associates.

 _Nicknames_ : The Lion of Mindoir, The Fearless, Legacy's Hammer

 _Race_ : Human (very minor cybernetic modification)

 _Age and sex_ : 49, Male. 3 children (2 deceased)

 _Wealth_ : Extensive. While Kyle certainly did not come from poverty, his noble house is the beloved focus of the entire Mindoir System and they have literally forced the House to accept the taxes and largess of the people. Kyle also makes extensive revenues from videos, shows, books, business deals, and the dramatization and movies of his heroics in the past. Estimated personal and family wealth is roughly six hundred million credits, not including assets of Kyle Agriproducts, estimated at just under a billion credits.

 _Psychological Summary_ : Kyle falls squarely in the Adrenaline Addict quadrant of narcissistic personalities. While he seemingly appears to be selfish, the truth is that Kyle does not feel anything except completely overwhelming force could ever stop him, and he lives to prove this true. The loss of his sons, however, has skewed him more towards the Active/Selfless quadrant of Healer, although if this is permanent remains to be seen.

 _Military Summary_ : Educated at New Mexico Military Academy until 17. Joined the Systems Alliance military and after officer qualification, immediately promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to the Solguard. Served under Tradius Ahern in the initial stages of the Relay 314 Incident until placed in charge of forward defensive operations. After conclusion of the Incident, promoted to Major and placed in command of special forces operations. Conducted extensive campaigns with multiple NCT units and RRU elements until Battle of Torfan, where he was relieved of command. Currently executive officer of the Mindoir military command and nominally in charge of the Fist of Kyle militia unit.

 _Education_ : Graduated primary education at 14. Two years of collegiate-level training and military academy work, one year post-graduate equivalent studies. Pursued masters in engineering and chemistry during early military years. Obtained doctorate of science from University of New Mexico, obtained doctorate of engineering from Arcturus Military University; degree in classical music composition and theory, University of Arcturus; degree in xenoarchaeology, Serrician Ellistory of Asari History. Four other sub-graduate-level classes and unknown amounts of correspondence work.

 _Employment_ : Major-Captain with Admiralty clearance. Assistant Chair of Systems Alliance Board of Educational Classification and Verification. Open offers of employment from over thirty Mindoir businesses. Open offer from the Citadel Council to serve as a Citadel military liaison. Some lecturing at the University of Mindoir. Sits on Kyle Agriproducts board of directors and the Corporate Court.

 _Significant Family_ : Wife, one daughter, six brothers, four sisters. Several dozen cousins and lesser relatives that make up the House of Kyle.

 _Overall Threat Rating_ : Black-Collapse Four, currently. At the height of his powers and skills, a Black-Collapse Nine threat only surpassed by the Shadow Broker and Thana Vathan.

* * *

 **Historical Notes:**

Preston Kyle was the third eldest of a very large family of Class IV elite businessmen and educators in the Sol System prior to the Relay 314 Incident. The family was extensively wealthy, owning an entire _collective agri-arcology_. _(Note: 'Official' SA records indicate the family was simple farmers. Alliance propaganda is hilarious.)_

He was groomed for politics from an early age, but his size, strength, and skill in hunting and other sports convinced his father to place him into a military career.

His military service was leavened with a dedication to continuing his own education, leaving him with a staggering double doctorate and a half-dozen other degrees ranging from hard science to classical music. His own military career is possibly the most legendary in human history, sounding more like complete propaganda except for the fact it is _all independently verifiable_.

The most famous fights he was in, such as the Siege of Spaceport Six, led to his receiving three Stars of Terra, as well as cementing his reputation for being literally unstoppable – not sniper rifle fire, not mortar fire, not direct squad weapon fire, would stop him. Not even _full kinetic bombardment_ stopped him at Mindoir. Even Weryloc Jhurga was awed by his charging through orbital bombardment, and Kyle utterly destroyed an entire squad of turian heavies at the Siege of Spaceport Six with nothing more than his _field knife_.

Among other highlights was matching wits with a Palavanus assault and managing to extract most of his force intact, participating in the Dalthos Fortress raid and killing a Final Line soldier in single combat, routing a pirate force four times the size of his own at Horizon, shattering the batarian Fist of Khar'shan at Dirth alongside Shepard, and many other victories.

After the Battle of Torfan, in which his twin sons were brutally killed, he was relieved of command and placed in a more sedate role, which he has seemingly adapted to. Even so, he is held as the nominal commander of several possible defensive units and is the most admired figure in the Systems Alliance today.

As an aside, he has written seven military or tactics books (two of which are on the STG Agents Standard Reading List), seven poems (one of which won the United Asari Artesian Guild awards), several plays, two operatic pieces with dance, and four scientific papers, alongside writing and directing a morning cartoon show for human children that focuses on improving physically and mentally to protect friends and loved ones that has upwards of fifty million daily views.

Kyle also operates the Lion's Pride, an organization that takes in orphans from Earth's slums, educates them, finds them work, and tries to lower income inequality on Earth – so far, Kyle has lifted almost sixty thousand youths out of poverty to Class III status.

* * *

 **Motivations:**

Kyle has always wanted to be a hero, even from a very early age, according to his own memoirs and writings. While his desire for heroics was selfish, his pursuit of such made him seem almost selfless, and his storybook demeanor, good looks (by human terms), and charisma turned him into an extranet sensation. His highest goal was to prove himself the greatest warrior and general of humanity and it could be argued that he was very successful at that.

As such, his primary motivation will always be the defense of humanity and, by extension, the Systems Alliance. That being said, for a narcissistic personality he is surprisingly humble when speaking and possesses an extremely powerful mind that will not let his motivations derail his assigned orders.

His secondary motivation is clearly the well-being and prosperity of his House. A clear tertiary motivation is expanding his mind, education, and intellect. Given the complexity of his mind, other motivations no doubt exist, but have not been identified at this time.

* * *

 **Organizations and Affiliations:**

Aside from the requirements of his rank, his nobility, and his knighthood, Kyle is one of the Alliance officials who certifies training and educational achievements by its members. He is a member of two orchestras, an extranet salarian painting circle, a fencing and kenjutsu league, and a competitive shooting league.

He is loosely affiliated with several pro-biotic organizations, due to his children all being biotics.

His family maintains extensive holdings on and off Mindoir, and are one of the largest agri-business combines in the galaxy.

* * *

 **Tactics:**

Preston Kyle is the most decorated human in history because he is incredible in every single aspect. Physically superior to almost all humans, a genius on par with some of our own brightest, a military master who plays psychological games tactically even while planning ahead strategically. He literally has no known weaknesses and, even in his current state, is far more than a match for any agents we have access to.

At his peak, despite being a human with almost no cyberware, having no biotics, and no implants, he was feared by every intelligence and military organization in the galaxy. This is not hyperbole. Even powerful figures such as the Exarch, Tetrimus, and Akla have openly suggested they would be wary of fighting him, and he not only defeated but utterly humiliated Vensha T'Koro in single combat before killing her – a target that tore apart an entire Deathwatch team and crushed two STG War Spec teams.

Kyle believes the most powerful weapon and greatest vulnerability a warrior has is emotional strength, and is famous for being literally immune to fear, on par with the Palavanus. Kyle's immunity to fear also tends to extend and heighten the morale of units under his command – even when heavily outnumbered, none of them have cracked or fled.

His primary weapons of choice are a customized Saber rifle (double-barreled, see subfile 4582392-M, identical to rifles used by Tradius Ahern, Rachel Florez, and Yonis Chu, purchased as a set) and a selection of super-heavy pistols such as the ZEUS. He is familiar with most info-war techniques, a wide and eclectic selection of martial arts, and studied krogan kaga-hold techniques.

He wears older-style, heavily customized, RRU Calamity powered armor, supplanted with a cloaking holofield. This armor is plated with bands of salarian laser steel and the frontal armor plate is full Silaris.

Aside from infantry combat, he has also piloted both battle-suits and fighters, and is an aggressive and skilled tank driver. He owns a GREAT WHITE main battle tank that he has extensively customized with volus missile systems and turian rail armaments.

* * *

 _Specific Tactical Methods, Ground Combat:_

Like every living member of the Legacy Team, keep in mind there is no 'safe' range to engage Kyle from. In particular, Kyle has made an effort to have familiarity with almost every known form of combat, and almost nothing will surprise him. This also means if a particular style of combat isn't working he will effortlessly move to another.

Long-range: Kyle will employ traditional mobility-sniper tactics at long-range, using chip shots combined with long-range drone assaults to harry and confuse enemies. He tends to combine this with a high level of mobility and distraction tactics along with mines to deter closing range. By all accounts, his movement patterns follow a mix of salarian and human tactics, but he will plant traps to cover himself.

While Kyle is not a pure sniper, his skills are far above that of most military's snipers. His Saber rifle is fully capable of headshotting and killing at four hundred meters, far outside the engagement range of any of our weapons aside from sniper rifles.

Kyle only employs cloaking at long-ranges, and will always attempt to keep enemies at long-range. Cloaking is used to break counterfire and to reestablish height dominance – if he is placed at height disadvantage, he will begin closing range himself, using smoke and cover to shield his approach.

Medium-range: If forced to engage at medium-range, Kyle will shift from marksman fire to very accurate short burst fire with his Saber rifle. This will be combined with blistering fast info-war and hak assaults, grenades, omni-flares, and all manner of distractions.

Kyle has been known to drop-deploy portable kinetic barriers to dig himself into a position and unleash hell in the form of micro-missile drone barrages combined with heavy automatic fire. Closing range in this setting is not advised, as he will attempt to shape a battlefield to draw units into a crossfire between his drones and his own fire lanes.

Short-range: Anyone stupid enough to close to short/melee-range with Kyle should be recycled as fertilizer once we get the body back. Kyle will switch to a combination of super-heavy pistol fire and an omni-blade at this distance, combining both with high-speed movement, gymnastic evasions, and taking opportunity shots as he can. Kyle is more than competent in melee and his large frame hints at his striking power.

Furthermore, Kyle will usually lay traps when enemies are closing in, then attempt to drive enemies into such devices. In the moment of surprise or damage, Kyle will go for a killshot every time, and is usually successful.

* * *

Warning Advisory:

It is probably tempting, given the usual meat-thick assertions of Alliance propaganda, to assume Kyle's abilities are overstated. _They are not_. While no STG team has directly engaged in combat with Kyle, we have video of him (see subfile VB04-S/DeployFile39824, 'Operation Mihtar' for details) in which he takes out, in less than a minute, three Fist of Khar'Shan infantry and their Captain – in melee.

Kyle is an anomaly that falls far outside the bell curve of expected capabilities, and has triumphed multiple times in the face of outrageously overwhelming opposition.

* * *

 **Physical Abilities:**

Standing at nearly two meters and weighing almost one hundred twenty kilograms of muscle, Preston Kyle is on the extreme upper end of human capabilities, with outstanding reaction times, incredible hand-eye coordination, and toughness that would not be out of place on a krogan. A focused athlete who won the Citadel Trials of Glory for combined arts (sprint/endurance run/swim/climb/high-g acrobatics) and several Earth awards (gold medalist decathlon athlete in the Manswell Memorial Olympics), his conditioning is almost perfect.

Kyle has demonstrated perfect vision, outstanding hearing, and physical endurance well beyond that of most other humans. Medical exams captured from Alliance records (subfile VB04-S/files/medsummary) indicate that despite being in early middle age, Kyle has the heart rate and oxygenation levels of a man twenty years younger. His participation in gymnastics and dance also showcases his agility and range of motion.

More recent medical records indicate some fall off in his speed and stamina, and the fact that he no longer regularly exercises as he used to since Torfan.

Despite the grievous wounds he has taken, Kyle has only very minimal cybernetics – a knee replacement, very minor bracing and reinforcement of several rib bones, and a cybernetic foot to replace one he had blown off at Mindoir.

 **Mental and Psychological Notes:**

Kyle is one of the most intelligent and educated humans in all of Alliance Space, boasting an IQ on the asari/human scale of 193. He has demonstrated a photographic memory as well as incredible rates of absorbing and understanding information, a very deep educational background and a constant intake of even more information at all times. His thought processes move along multiple lines, even while he seems to limit his communications to others to a fashion that doesn't make them feel 'dumb.'

His charisma is noted, with his ability to inspire bravery and dispel fear by his mere appearance alone. His focus on his personal heroism has led him to embrace his public persona with near-flawless perfection, and the turians thought for some time that he was the human equivalent of a Palavanus.

Kyle speaks Asaric (both galactic trade and high), both clawspeaks, batarian low, and has learned both spoken Sur'Kai as well as over twenty cants. His interests include omni-engineering, astrophysics, computer intelligence, VI design, demolitions theory, xenobotany and agriculture, and a host of lesser hobbies.

Psychological notes indicate Kyle has gone through severe depression due to the loss of his twin sons on Torfan as well as the backlash of being relieved of command. There are indications that his current position as executive officer of the Mindoir command is mostly to keep him out of the public eye, and Alliance psychoanalysis of him indicates his focus and devotion to improving himself have fallen drastically.

 **Notable Allies:**

The House of Kyle is tightly bound with House Chu, House von Khar, House de la Camera, and loosely with House Fu. Kyle himself is of course strongly associated with Admiral Ahern, AIS Deputy Director Yonis Chu, and Major General Rachel Florez.

 **Political and Social Notes:**

Kyle has not participated in any direct political actions, but is a member of the Alliance Court of Corporations on behalf of Kyle Agriproducts, and has close relationships with the Bayer-Johnson-Merck dynasty.

Aside from this, literally every citizen of Mindoir holds Kyle as a heroic figure and would die fighting to protect him. The legend of the Lion of Mindoir is such that it is likely he has more political and social influence than he thinks.

Socially, however, Kyle has withdrawn from the public eye in most instances since Torfan. He has engaged in long conversations with a number of strange individuals – including an asari Godtalker, a volus entrepreneur, and several turians associated with Invectus Rathaxan, the turian Praetor most friendly with humans.

* * *

 **– STG – STG – STG –**

 **Warnings:**

The following advisories are considered mandatory reading.

 **Do not engage:** Currently Kyle has no impact on or bearing on any STG goals. In the unlikely event he is encountered on an STG operation, the primary goal should be investigation of why, not confrontation.

Kyle is 'honorable' and is extremely unlikely to engage in open hostilities unless forced. Unlike almost every other known STG file subject, Kyle is also almost certain to accept surrender from STG agents if hostilities are initiated. Given Kyle's association with Yonis Chu, however, Protocol Nineteen is authorized if he seems unwilling to let things de-escalate.

 **Investigation:** Kyle's most recent activities include deep-context searches on very vague historical concepts and he has been flagged for AIS monitoring. Discovery of why this is happening trumps any form of hostile contact.

 **Extreme action:** In the event Kyle forces you into combat, prepare to fall back rapidly. A standard STG team has no chance against Kyle; even a reinforced heavy combat team should expect near total loss. And this is given Kyle's current reduction in danger – if for some reason he was to return to his previous heights of skill and power, it is possible even a War Spec team would be destroyed.

Utilize explosives and poison gases, as well as chemical agents – Kyle is not a cyborg and has no defense against these things. Conventional firepower should be focused with the reminder that Kyle has managed to shrug off near-lethal wounds more than once.


End file.
